english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
R Bruce Elliott
Robert Bruce Elliott (born September 3, 1949 in Renton, Washington) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Don Orco (Announced) *Aquarion (2008) - Lensi *Aquarion Evol (2014) - Mikono's Father (ep18), Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Sougon Kenzaki, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Dot Pyxis *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Kenichi Saito (ep22), Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Sakaguchi *Barakamon (2016) - Yujiro Kido *Basilisk (2006) - Azuki Rousai *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Captain Megius *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Captain Megius *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Zhang Lei Kao *Black Butler (2011) - Tanaka *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Tanaka *Black Butler II (2012) - Elderly Japanese Man (ep4), Tanaka *Case Closed (2004) - Richard Moore *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Narrator (Announced) *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Yuudai Kuramochi *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Bookman, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Bookman *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Isao Ebikawa (ep1) *Date A Live II (2016) - James A. Paddington *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Hagire Rinichiro *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010) - Captain Ginyu, Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Narrator *Drifters (2016) - Hannibal Barca (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Toshio Fukai *Fairy Tail (2016) - Makarov Dreyar *Freezing (2012) - Gengo Aoi (ep12) *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Gengo Aoi *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2005) - Basque Gran, Field Man (ep17), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Basque Grand, Dr. Knocs *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Garaku Tsuchimiya *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Yasunori *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Gael *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Director (ep11), Urado *Gosick (2017) - Headman Sergius (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Okina Kuhoin *Heroic Age (2009) - Mobeedo, Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Hanai (ep22) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Toshiya Joshima *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Mystletainn *Joker Game (2016) - Ernest Graham (ep8; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Woody (ep10), Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Sojobo, Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Palnedo, Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Hayato Furinji *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Buyer 2 (ep4), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Sadri *Level E (2012) - King Iidachi *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - U.N. Representative (ep10), Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Felix Aaron Thenardier *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - King Georg Trunk (ep3) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Seiji Manabe (ep10) *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - GamiGami *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Commissioner Yozo Torii, Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2015) - Edward Newgate/'Whitebeard', Ohara Resident (ep276), Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Kasanoda's Father (ep22) *Peach Girl (2007) - Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Yohei Masuzaki *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Forest Dragon *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Tetsuharu "Doc" Fujita *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Conrad, Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Shingen Takeda (ep2) *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Matakichi Itou, Narrator *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Budo, Matakichi Itou (ep7), Narrator *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Shimazu Yoshihiro *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Shimazu Yoshihiro (ep9) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Shimazu Yoshihiro *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Don (ep67), Drill Knight (ep57), Saul Weitzmanoko (ep42), Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - Dewey (ep3), Neumann (ep2) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Narrator, Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Mizonokuchi *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Ajita *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Aoki (ep9) *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Narrator (ep1), Robertio *The Future Diary (2013) - Old Doctor (ep6), TV Announcer (ep1) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Jack Strader *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Blacksmith (ep2), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Galif (ep3), Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Pandaemon Yodani *Toriko (2013) - Ichiryu *Trickster (2016) - Kogorou (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Fei Wang Reed (eps27-52), Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Priest 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - King (ep2), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Dr. Knocs (ep8) *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Elder, Royal Guard C, Soldier A 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Richard Moore *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Richard Moore *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Richard Moore *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Richard Moore *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Richard Moore *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Richard Moore *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - High Seeker Aldren *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Makarov Dreyar *King of Thorn (2012) - Alessandro Peccino *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Blue-Haired Pirate *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Agashi *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Merzhom Keider *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - 1 *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Old Man, Sheriff *Vexille (2008) - Man 1, Politician 1 *Wolf Children (2013) - Hosokawa, Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Tanaka *Black Butler II (2012) - Tanaka *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Narrator *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Babalun Mesut *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Fei Wang Reed (ep2) *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Fei Wang Reed (ep2) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Adventures of Bailey: A Night in Cowtown (2013) - Big Dog, The Force *Adventures of Bailey: Christmas Hero (2012) - Llamas, The Force 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Kubal *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Kubal *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Yanagihara (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Æon Flux (2005) - Announcers, Keeper, Officers *BloodRayne 2 (2004) - Xerx *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Booze Running Hodunk, Conductor, Dietmar, Herbert, Lance Scapelli, Mister Blake, No-Beard The Pirate, Old Prospector, Poppa B, Wizard *Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway (2008) - Additional Voices *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - The Puttmaster *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kansei (2011) - Mr. Auten *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Master, Orcs *Orcs Must Die! 2 (2012) - Master *Smite (2012) - Anubis *The Gunstringer (2011) - The Narrator *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Dixon, Harrison, Sheriff Turner 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Richard Moore *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Dr. Wheelo *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Captain Ginyu *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Captain Ginyu *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Drunk *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Edward Newgate/Whitebeard Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (158) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (144) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2018. Category:American Voice Actors